A New Gryffindor
by musicallyme
Summary: She is the new student in Hogwart and she does well in most of her classes. But what will happen when her friends learn about her deep, dark secret?
1. Prologue

**Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Prologue**

The school was in an uproar. There were tiny fires everywhere, desks all cluttered in a corner, teachers with long hard whips in their hands, and students always sick. That was what was running through Emily Portwaters head as she headed off to her new school. She knew that it was a stupid thing to think, for she had been to two schools already and each in a different country. Her mother had promised her that she would have a great time at her new school and that she would have a lot of fun.

Emily could not be too sure though. She had heard of what happened at this school. There had been a basilisk three years ago, Sirius Black on the loose two years ago, and a Death Eater had disguised himself as a teacher and helped bring back He-Who- Must- Not-Be- Named last year.

All Emily could wish for was a quiet, simple school year.


	2. The New Gryffindor

I'm sorry to say this but I don't own Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I own only Emily Portwater. Chapter 1 The New Gryffindor 

The New Term Feast was well slept on and the first day of classes had begun. As Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger all stepped into their first Transfiguration class of the day and year, they knew that something had changed. There was a new and unfamiliar excitement in the room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor, as they passed by him.

"It's rumored that we are getting a new student from America!" Seamus said excitedly.

"Is that so…" Harry started before he was interrupted by a stern voice from the front of the room.

"Everyone sit down and eyes front!" the voice called out.

The voice belonged to an older, stern looking witch in green robes.

"I believe that you have heard that we are getting a new student here at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall continued. "She was not here yesterday at the feast because her transportation was delayed. I would like to introduce u to Emily Portwater!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco Malfoy whisper to his two idiots of pals as Emily walked out of the shadows of the classroom.

Emily was pretty. She had long, dirty blonde hair that had light blonde highlights in it. Her eyes were her most stunning feature. They were of the deepest blue almost like a dark blue sapphire. She was tall and held herself proudly almost like a queen.

"This is Emily Portwater," Professor McGonagall said.

"Hello," Emily said shyly to all of the people in the room.

"Hello!" everyone chorused loudly.

"What house are you in?" Ernie Macmillian asked hopefully.

"Gryffindor," she responded shortly.

The rest of the class proved to be very surprising. It seemed that Emily was as good as or better at Transfiguration than Hermione was for she was able to turn her goblet into a parrot on her first try and she won thirty-five points for Gryffindor.

When the bell rung, Emily and Hermione were deep in conversation about America, their classes (they were taking all of the same ones), life, and a lot of other things that Harry and Ron did not understand.

"So, you're taking all of the same classes as me? That's wonderful!" Hermione squealed excitedly.

"Yes! I'm really excited about this year! Just out of curiosity, how are your Care of Magical Creature classes?" Emily asked.

At this question, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other.

"Well," Hermione started slowly. "We don't really deal with the most interesting creatures."

Emily sighed and shook her head sadly. The three looked at her in wonder.

"It's just that I really enjoy being around magical creatures!" Emily explained. Then she told them about her home and her family.

"At home, we take care of magical creatures. My dad's a trainer and breeder of them. At home there are many creatures such as owls (many rare and common ones), hippogriffs, cats, dogs, a phoenix, in a pond right by the house there are mermaids, and many other magical beasts. It's a lot of fun taking care of them for you learn how they react to different things and learn each ones personality."

At lunch that day, Emily was talking and meeting her fellow Gryffindors and anyone else who wondered by. She was talking so much that she hardly ate anything. She left the Great Hall, only after all of the questions had died down and she had gotten something to eat, and left with her new friend Ginny. When they had arrived at the fifth floor, a small group stopped them. Emily and Ginny pushed their way over to a redhead they knew well. Before they had time to ask a question, Ron said, "Malfoy's taunting Hermione again."

Emily nodded and pushed through the crowd and towards her friend. She waited near the front for the right moment to help Hermione.

"So, you seem to have a new match don't you mudblood? You won't be able to get all of the glory for Gryffindor now! Once that happens, what are you going to do? I bet you would…" Malfoy taunted until he saw that a wand was pointed at his neck.

"She would stay here and finish her schooling and then go on and live her life. There is always going to be someone better than you. You should know that by now Malfoy!" Emily snarled pushing Hermione towards Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Why do you protect the mudblood? Just because she's in Gryffindor with you? I know that you could have been in Slytherin! I know what you have done!" Malfoy jeered.

"That's enough of your talk! Get going or I'll hex you!"

Malfoy sneered and turned away from Emily who was still holding her wand up. Once Malfoy and the rest of his followers were out of sight, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all came up behind her.

Very slowly, Hermione asked, "How did you get him to leave?"

"Let's just say that I have a bit of an influence over him. And he knew it too," Emily responded casually.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"An influence? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Emily only smiled.

_Yay! I'm done with chapter 1! I'm so proud of myself! Pweez give me suggestions for this is my first fanfic. I really need advice! I won't be updating for a while because I'm going away to camp for two weeks! That will be fun…_

_I need to thank dogstar-ebony for helping me put my first chapter on Fanfiction! THANK-YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!_

_Next chapter coming up soon!_


	3. A Night of Long Conversations

I'm very sad to say this, but I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing that I own is Emily Portwater.

Chapter 2

A Night of Talk

The first day of classes were over and already the fifth years were swamped with homework. They had essays on the goblin wars, properties of moonstone and their uses in potion making, a dream diary, and more if you were taking other classes. Every Gryffindor was huddled around tables doing their homework and zipping through many different books trying to find the answers.

At their favorite spot by the fire, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Emily were doing the same thing.

"So for Morgan Le Fay you would get…" Emily said to herself her fingers clenched around her hair.

"No, no Emily! You messed up your chart again!" Hermione said looking over her shoulder and fixing her chart.

Emily swore making Hermione shoot her a glare.

"Sorry Hermione."

"I thought you were as good as Hermione in every class?" Ron wondered.

Emily laughed and said, "No, no Ron. I do really well in Transfiguration because I took an advanced class in America. I'm awful at Arithmancy though."

"You're not bad! It just takes practice! You're wonderful at Potions and many other subjects," Hermione said reassuring her.

"Potions is only because of my dad. He lets me help him make them for the animals," Emily said shrugging and started on her moonstone essay.

"Hello you little fifth years!" two redheaded twins said coming over to the foursome.

"Hello Fred! Hello George!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Have you guys had Umbridge yet?" Fred asked.

"Yup! And Harry's already got a detention with her," Ron answered.

"Really? That's faster then Fred and me!" George exclaimed clearly amazed.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boys in disgust and snatched a whistling Frisbee from a first year who glared at her and went into his dormitory.

"Oh come off it Hermione! Those things are fun!" Ron cried wide-eyed in astonishment.

"Ronald! You're a prefect!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh will you two just shut up?" Emily cried above the shouting and pushing the two apart. "I just finished my report for Snape even when you two were bickering like a married couple!"

Ron and Hermione both blushed a deep scarlet while both the Harry and the twins laughed.

"You're done with that already?" Ron asked still scarlet.

"Yup! I like that class more then Transfiguration and I'm a lot better at it then I am at Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," Emily said.

"What?" Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all cried out at the same time.

"It's fun. Potions can help you in everyday life and I really enjoy it," Emily said.

"Yeah, she enjoys it so much that she's taking extra potions!" Ginny Wesley added coming over to them.

"WHAT? You're insane! How can you take and extra Potions class?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

Hermione only sighed a big sigh and led Emily towards the girls' dormitory. And as soon as Emily was out of sight, Ron screamed, "Extra Potions? How?"

The other three boys only shock their heads in amazement.


End file.
